Fictional Firms in Science Fiction
List in Science Fiction * ADVANCE Communications Brother From Another Planet 1984 film * Aetna Luna - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Alestia - John Scalzi's Fuzzy Nation (pharmaceutical) * Al Abbiq - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Andes Development Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Arcot Laboratories - John W. Campbell's novel The Black Star Passes * Arranha Accounting Group - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Astral Emprise - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Aurum Industries - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger (energy research) * BnL (Buy 'n Large) - Wall-e 2008 film * Bank of Altor - "Smelter Skelter" episode of Space Precinct television series * Bank of Selene - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Imperial Earth * Bartlett Brothers, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars, p. 241 * C-Systems - Chain Reaction 1996 film * Cadrovet Aircar Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Combine (space trading) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Comet Line (instellar space passenger trasnport) - Poul Anderson's novel For Love and Glory * Communications Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Consolidated Holdings and Investments - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Chartered Zarathustra Corporation - H. Beam Piper's Fuzzy universe * Chronoarcheology Ltd. - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? (time travel) * Con-Amalgamate (COAM) — Outland * Corporaco do Gato Preto - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Cyberdyne Systems / SkyNet - Terminator 2 * Darr House Developments, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Lichen (insecticides) * Demester Dogs - Space Precinct television series * Development Corporation - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black * Eikonometrics - Greg Egan's novel Zendegi * Evening Star Travel and Real Estate Corporation - C.M. Kornbluth's short story "The Marching Morons," in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Exposition Realty - "Threat Levels" episode of American Dad, May 1, 2005 * Fidelity Savings & Trust Bank - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (consumer banking) * Fowler Schocken Associates - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novels The Space Merchants and The Merchant's War (advertising) * Garner Nanotechnology - Edward M. Lerner's novel Small Miracles * General Forge and Foundry (GFF) - Kurt Vonnegut's novel Piano Player * General Products - Larry Niven's Ringworld universe * Harriman Enterprises - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star * Harriman Trust - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (investment) * Health and Human Services Corporation - Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of Conglomerates * HelthWyzer - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * InterBem Company - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Intercity Carting Company - Philip Roth's novel The Plot Against America * Inter-Solar Company - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * International Computational Syndicate (computing) - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 * Jovian Mining Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Jupiter Mining Corporation - Red Dwarf 1988 television series (mining) * Kinetic Sciences Interplanetary - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 25 * Lady Luck, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon * Luna City Co-Op Comm Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Marsopolis Creche Foundation Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Massive Dynamics - Fringe pedia page * Midwestern Mutual (insurance) - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Moka-Coka Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Mom's Friendly Robot Company - Futurama * Monarch Enterprises - Alfred Bester's novel The Demolished Man * Multi National United, a.k.a. MNU - District 9 2009 film * Nakamesh Import Consortium - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Nakamura Lines - Larry Niven's short story "Neutron Star" in his collection Neutron Star * Nanotech Biochem - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Nefertiti, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Licehen (pharmaceuticals) * NerisCo - Nathan Lowell's novel Quarter Share * New Beginnings Bank of Commerce - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love * New for Old, Incorporated - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * New Path - Philip K. Dick's novel A Scanner Darkly (pharmaceuticals) * New World Homes - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * New York Water Supply Corporation - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Newley Enterprises - "Secret Santa" episode Warehouse 13 Christmas Special * NooSkins (Subsidiary of Helthwyzer) - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Ono-Sendai - Neuromancer * OrganInc - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Pacific Power Company - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes * Pinkwater - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Planet Express - Futurama universe * Protogen James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Pur'n'Kleen Water Company - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * R. Holden & Sons - Children of Men 2006 film * Rejuvenex - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback (immortality) * Serendipity Inc. - Poul Anderson's novel Satan's World * Skyblast Fright and Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * SNN World News - Supernova 2005 tv movie * Solar Spice & Liquors - Poul Anderson's Van Rijn/Falkayn universe * Star Helix Security James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Starship Enterprises MDA - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 78 * Submarine Products Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Terra Sales Corrporation - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Tessier-Ashpool - novel Neuromancer * TigerDirect.com "Lovesick" episode of Warehoue 13 July 25, 2011 * Transportation Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Transtellar Migration Corporation, Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love * Trenton Mining Company - Jenny Ogiwara and the AntiFems a short story by Gary W. Feat in Aphelion 14, 145 July-August 2010 * Triangle Line - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Two Continents Amusement Corporation * Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Tycho Manufacturing and Engineering Concern - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Tyrell Corporation - Blade Runner 1982 film (robotics) * Universal Kilns - David Brin's novel Kiln People * Universal Transmitting Company - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel All the Colors of Darkness (teleportation) * U.S. Robotics and Mechanical Men - Isaac Asimov's I, Robot universe (robotics) * Venus Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * World Resources Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces Links * Fictional Banks in Science Fiction